


Wolfskin

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: mating_games, Donkeyskin Retelling, Incestual Themes, M/M, One-sided Peter Hale/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale, King of Beacon Realm, had everything that would befit his place, including a direwolf as guard for his kith and kin. One day his wife fell ill from eating a cake dusted with sugared blue flowers, dying in his arms only after forcing him to promise not to marry again unless he were to find someone who could be her equal in every manner than mattered. The king fell ill in his own right for six long years, his health only finding him once again at the realization that his promise could be fulfilled with his own son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfskin

Peter Hale, King of Beacon Realm, had everything that would befit his place, including a direwolf as guard for his kith and kin. One day his wife fell ill from eating a cake dusted with sugared blue flowers, dying in his arms only after forcing him to promise not to marry again unless he were to find someone who could be her equal in every manner than mattered. The king fell ill in his own right for six long years, his health only finding him once again at the realization that his promise could be fulfilled with his own son.

Unbeknownst to Peter, his son, Derek, could communicate with the direwolf who warned him of the warped miasma that churned in Peter's mind, and advised him to make only the most impossible demands as a condition of surrender to such a bond. Yet, for every new impossible thing Derek could think to dream up, Peter found a way to bring those things to him. The night before the wedding was to happen, the direwolf lay its head in Derek's lap in the high tower room that served as his gaol and breathed a blessing over him before seeming to sink away into a pile of fur that Derek clutched to his chest, knowing it would serve as a disguise to sneak him from the castle and stay hidden from any who might hunt him.

The skin made him ugly for all the direwolf had been beautiful, but it served its purpose to take him away from the castle and toward the edge of Beacon Realm where he found a guard station that hired him on in the kitchen despite the wolfskin he never took off. It was only when he bathed that he shed the skin, careful to hide himself away in a locked room. Little did he know that the head guardsman's son, Stiles, liked to peek through keyholes and fell in love then and there the first night, even as he recognized the wolfskin at Derek's side. The sight fueled his fantasies when he would take himself in hand during his own baths.

It was a surprise to Derek when, after he had been in hiding for months, Stiles fell ill and told his father in no uncertain terms that only a cake baked by Wolfskin, as Derek had come to be called, would provide the cure. Though his father objected strongly at first, Stiles met his eyes like a man and Derek was ordered to the kitchen. Derek had found himself watching Stiles as he came into the kitchen often to sneak food away for himself and the healer's son, but had locked away the part of himself that could recognize yearning. As he mixed the batter, he remembered it and was overwhelmed by it. 

When Stiles cut into the cake, he found a ring and held it up to the light, shocking Derek to see it was his mother's; the only memento of his prior life he had carried. Stiles stuck the ring into his mouth and licked the crumbs from it before declaring that he would marry the owner of the ring. Derek stepped forward and held out his hand. "It was my mother's, but she is gone now so it was left to me."

Stiles stood and placed the ring in Derek's palm. "Then you are the owner and you will marry me." His eyes were certain, but his shoulders were tense until Derek's hand curled around his own.

Taking a deep breath, Derek slid the wolfskin off and let himself kneel before Stiles. "I will marry you."

A gasp caught in Stiles' throat as he knelt to join Derek. "You are the prince, aren't you? All of this time... You must know your father has been searching for you."

"What my father wants is something I wish to give to you rather than him." Derek let his hands go to Stiles' shoulders. "Will you still have me?"

Stiles smiled. "You have cured me of being sick with longing for you. I must have you now."

"Then, take me now before anyone else may." Derek slipped his mother's ring on his finger, overwhelmed with desire this time.

Standing, Stiles held out his hand. "Come to my room. I will strike a vow with your body that even your father can not deny." The promise in his tone sounded enough like absolution that Derek remembered what it felt like to be truly free.


End file.
